Untitled Ranma And Scryed Crossover
by Enigma Hiyashi
Summary: Ranma X-Over Scryed. Dark.
1. Prologue

Title: Unnamed Universes: Ranma + Scryed (Emphasis) Synopsis: Basic: Ranma Characters in the Scryed universe. Long: Genma and Ranma during their 10 year journey travel to The Lost grounds to evade police. This occurs before he meets Ukyo or Ryoga and in so doing leave him a very bitter lonely person because he has not had a friend he can remember for very long and genma has long trained him to forget those that he did have because they were a 'weakness'. Ranma Develops an alter ability based around his hatred of the world around him and for his father. Genma is eventually captured by Hold for crimes but ranma joins Special Devision HOLY rather than share genmas Fate.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes that my story is based off of. Sure wish i did but it sucks to be me doesn't it?  
  
Prologue:  
  
A dream... I was dreaming.... There was a boy in my dream. His heart was filled with a deep well of sadness. His father pushed and pushed and pushed him past all limits to his endurance, past all his limits to pain. Somebody! Please Help that boy! Why wont anyone help him!?  
  
****~****  
'The boy grows stronger every day but he still has not surpassed me. I will teach him to respect me....' "Get up Boy! Or are you a weak Girl?"  
Struggling to his knees a small boy, who couldn't possibly be over 10 years old, grips his chest in pain. He glares at the man who he calls "Pops" with a hatred and loathing borne of over five years on intense beating and loneliness. He struggles and can not find the strength to stand on his feet. His legs feel like lead weights are slowly crushing them to dust. "... Shut up..... Old... Man." His breath comes in ragged gasps as a little blood seeps out of his mouth.  
"Just as I thought. Your weak and stupid. Just like a little girl. Look at you? You can't even stand up! Your worthless and a failure Ranma. Your a disgrace to your family name!" 'That'll teach the boy to respect his betters!' The man folded his arms in front of his chest and stood waiting. The boy was being very stubborn today.  
His mind burned at the man standing over him. He wished with all his heart and soul to destroy that man. To burn the flesh from his body and rend his bones to dust! He stopped caring about his injuries and protecting himself. He felt a rush of power and instinctively cast it at the source of his torment.  
Genma Looked down at his weak son. 'Why isn't he getting up. If hes going to try that trick again I'm not going to fall for it.' As the boy started glowing a reddish black genma stared down at his son. 'a battle aura? When did he hold back on me? HOW could he have held back on me?' When the boys hands shot at him and he felt the first waves of heat wash over his body he knew this was going to hurt, a lot. ****~****  
Ranma Watched as the men in Grey uniforms held his father captive in extra strong cuffs. It was easy to do so when he had slipped a tranquilizer into the old mans food. He looked down and sighed. He was alone again. It seemed to be the one constant in his life. Pain and loneliness.  
A man approached the young teen. He had read what little information existed on the kid from the file attached to the notorious thief. There wasn't much to it. The boy was a literal unknown. No respectable family claimed him on any register. He seemed to be an unwilling participant or just too young to know the difference. He came to a stop a little bit behind him so as not to intrude on his grief. Something like this would undoubtedly be a very emotional event. Best to let him cry himself out.  
"Are you here to take me away too?" Ranma asked of the man standing behind him. He had no remorse for what he had done to the fat bastard. He had long ago stopped thinking of him as family and more like an enemy who must be crushed. Looking back he knew many of the things the bastard had made him do were illegal and he expected to be fully punished for his crimes just as it always had been. Pain was the only thing that let him know he was still alive.  
The man was a little shocked at the tone the boy had used. The operative who had come into contact with the boy was quite adamant about his lack of conflict in apprehending the criminal. "Only to someplace where you can be taken care of. What is your name?"  
"Ranma. Just Ranma."  
"You don't have a family name?" 'How can this boy be a ronin?'  
"No." He turned and the man noticed the lack of tears, upon further inspection it could be noticed how the child's eyes did not sparkle with youth and his mouth never left its perpetual frown. ****~****  
"Ranma, Could you come in here for a minute." The principal sighed. That kid had gotten in more fights here than all the other children combined since the lost ground formed. He was constantly disrespectful of the teachers and failed to do any assignments. When pushed he showed a brilliant mind but getting him to apply said mind was harder than trying to herd cats.  
The aforementioned teen stepped into the office. He had stains all over his coarse wool clothes that were obviously government issue. His eyes darted about and identified all possible threats in the immediate vicinity. Once finding the path relatively safe he stood up against the wall on the far side of the office. "What do you want this time? I didn't do nothing and you cant prove a thing." He had a smug look of someone who KNEW you couldn't touch them.  
"While your lack of fighting is an admirable change in your habits, we are not here to discuss them. I have a man here who wishes to speak with you." He motioned to the chair who's occupant ranma could not see from this angle. The figure in the chair stood and turned. The immediately noticeable thing was the immaculately kept uniform he wore. Purple on white seemed to be the dominant color scheme of his ensanble. He had long brown hair which went behind his shoulders and part of the way past his shoulder blades. "Hello Ranma. My name is Martian Jigmar. I want to talk to you about your abilities."  
Ranma snorted in mild annoyance but kept his tounge. He would let this man make the first move.  
"Ranma. Age 14. Birthplace Unknown. Family unknown. Physical abilities exceed all expectations repeatedly. Known to be alter capable. My my, You are quite the enigma. How would you like to leave this place?"  
"Now you see here!!!....You..."  
"Sure."  
"... cant just take my students away! You have no authority!"  
Martian smiled at the teen and turned to the principal. " You have no power to keep him here. Lets go."  
The principal stuttered with his mouth hanging open like a fish as the leader of Special Devision HOLY just walked out with ranma. He was right, he had no power to keep the teen there. He was even contemplating expulsion from school for his aberrant behavior.  
  
"Where are we going?" The teen asked as they got into what looked to be a military Armored Personel carrier. He really didnt care where he went but it was sometimes best to play along with their expectations and ask. Plus he was a bit curious as to where this man go the authority to just yank him out of school when the government had dragged him kicking and screaming back to it every time.  
"To HOLY headquarters. I have some people I would like you to meet. Do you know what HOLY does?"  
"Not really."  
"We police and control Alter activity on the lost grounds. To do this we utilize people who have alter ability to counter the criminal alter users. I would like you to help us reach out goal. To bring peace to the lost grounds. To not be like your father."  
Ranma nearly blew the vehicle to smithereens. He instead he broke the arm rests with a clean snap. "IM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!"  
'Hook, line, and sinker.' "Then join us and prove it."  
Simmering in deep anger and repressed hate he replied, "We will see about that."  
  
::4 Years Later::  
  
Ranma gracefully slid through the Kata to focus the mind and sharpen the senses. To anyone else it would be a horribly violent display or chaotic fury and power , but to those trained few it was a beautiful dance of frightening precision and speed. As he finished he opened his eyes and left the large blue mat that was used for training. Grabbing an available towel from the hooks on the wall he threw it around his neck and gripped both ends. He headed to the showers to get washed up. There was a mission briefing at 13:00 hours and he was required to attend.  
As he finished with the very hot shower and toweled off he reflected on the past four years of his life. It had been a much gentler experience than the seven years with that fat bastard genma; however, even if the venue has changed and the players are all different the same undenyable fact remains. He is always alone and his only companion is pain. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Unnamed Universes: Ranma + Scryed (Emphasis) Synopsis: Basic: Ranma Characters in the Scryed universe. Long: Genma and Ranma during their 10 year journey travel to The Lost grounds to evade police. This occurs before he meets Ukyo or Ryoga and in so doing leave him a very bitter lonely person because he has not had a friend he can remember for very long and genma has long trained him to forget those that he did have because they were a 'weakness'. Ranma Develops an alter ability based around his hatred of the world around him and for his father. Genma is eventually captured by Hold for crimes but ranma joins Special Devision HOLY rather than share genmas Fate.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes that my story is based off of. Sure wish i did but it sucks to be me doesn't it?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma stepped through the access hatch leading out of the transport. Native Alter users were attacking and he was called to quell their attack. The Fat Urizane carried his ever present net full of watermelons. He had been told the slob was a very powerful alter user, but he had severe reservations about the ability of a fat man with a watermelon. Asuka and Scheris were already on the scene and requesting backup. As he got out he instinctively scanned the area for hostile intent. Turning his gaze towards the sound of explosions he dashed forward. The fat fool too slow to keep up with him.  
As he approached he heard a tremendous crash followed by an explosion. Leaping and doing a flip with one hand over the pile of rubble blocking his direct view of the scene he snarled at the very very large looking pile of rocks forming a golem. The Golem seemed to be Transforming pieces of itself into glowing bombs and flung them at Asuka. Scheris was safe hiding behind some wreckage. When a bomb went off it fractured the ground and the golem attached the pieces to itself making it bigger. He knew Asuka could not hold his own against it for very much longer.  
He could not immediately see the native who was controlling the alter so he that the Native was inside the golem. As he sprinted towards Asuka he saw the Golem convert a particularly large boulder into a bomb. Growling in annoyance he summoned his power and flung his hands forward. As the somewhat familiar rush flew over him his eyes went from near cobalt blue to a deep maroon. His alter formed a curved circular shield just in the nick of time in front of Tachibana.  
  
'HA! That'll Teach those Holy bitches to mess with The Incredible Hulk! Nobody can survive my Stone Crusher Bombs!'  
As the dust and debris settled he expected to see a smear of red where his enemy should have been. Instead he saw a strange circular disk in front of his enemy. As it disappeared he saw his quarry was still alive and had enough time to catch his breath. With a cry of "ETERNITY EIGHT!" Those damnable spheres cracked his central stone boulder where he was hiding. He swatted the dam purple haired freak and searched for whoever had cast that shield. He saw him, just microseconds before he was knocked over by some kind of force Whatever it was it pressed him into the ground and held him immobile.  
  
"Tachibana, are you alright?" Ranma Focused on holding the golem down wile waiting for the fool Urizane to show up. He wanted to make sure Asuka was alright before proceeding to beat the shit out of this 'Native'.  
"Ranma, I'm alright.... Your late." He was in fact, not alright. He had expected backup at least ten minutes earlier. The golem man was surprisingly resilient to his attacks. He couldn't get a good shot at any exposed flesh and had to resort to physical attacks to try and break through the rock. Scheris too needed exposed flesh to attack her targets and was completely ineffective against the stone behemoth.  
"Sorry. Urizane wanted to grab a few watermelons before we left for patrol. We were not where we were assigned to be at the correct time. I'd recommend standing back now." He released the golem for a moment and concentrated on the alter energy surrounding him. Focusing on his latent rage and despair he condensed his alter field into a small dark red ball. Jumping up and with a scream of primal rage he threw the ball straight at the cracked chest boulder of the golem. Fire erupted all around the downed figure as the alter energies canceled each other out. The ground around the figure blackened and began to slightly glow under the intense pressure of the energies cast down upon it. The revealed figure screamed in pain as the intense heat burned his body and charred his clothes. By the time Urizane emerged from his watermelon transport the fire had died down to a few sparse pieces of burn brush. The figure in the center of the blast pattern lay unmoving. He had long since lost consciousness from the pain and shock of the attack. Ranma walked to the figure calmly.  
"NP3226. You have been charged with crimes against the government which extend to multiple counts of willful and in full knowledge destruction of government property. Multiple counts of assault with the intent to kill an officer of the government. Willful use of alter abilities to perpetrate crimes is punishable by life imprisonment alone. You will be detained for trial and carrying out of the sentence. You are hereby under arrest." Ranma Turned to Urizane and frowned. "Where were you? Asuka was nearly killed by this man and all you could think about is your fat stomach! You make me sick. I'm going back to headquarters. Ranma without another word in edgewise, turned and left the charred battleground. Urizane wanted to speak but he knew it was his fault Asuka almost got severely hurt.  
Scheris got out from behind the pile of rubble she had been hiding behind. "Urizane, Whats wrong?" She cared for everyone on the team and if one was hurt she made an effort to help them feel better.  
"Its my fault. If i had been faster Tachibana-san wouldn't have been put in danger. You know how much ranma doesn't like using his alter ability. If i had been faster I could have saved him instead of forceing ranma to do it."  
Scheris could only shake her head as the transport arrived to take away NP3226. Asuka Tachibana was for the most part uninjured but very tired after the battle. Hopefully it would be a few days before the next alter criminal would rear his or her ugly head.  
  
****~***** 


End file.
